


For the Love of Cheese and All Things Mark

by emptyx



Category: GOT7
Genre: 1st person pov, 3rd person pov, Cheese, Diary, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jinyoung is soft, Journal, M/M, One Shot, Smiley - Freeform, teacher!jb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyx/pseuds/emptyx
Summary: Of all the food, Jinyoung likes cheese the most.Of all the people, Jinyoung loves Mark the most.





	For the Love of Cheese and All Things Mark

One fine day, at the playground of the Joyful Youth Protection Children’s Home, a bunch of kids were running around. Their gleeful laughter echoed to the forest near them. Left and right, kids fell and scraped their knees but their caretakers let them be.

At the middle of the commotion, there stood a child whose eyes were bigger than the rest of the kids. He got tired from running around and decided to stay put at the center. His big eyes stared at the far distance, into the forest that leads to the city.

 “Ya, Mark!” one of the kids shouted and the child at the center turned to where the voice came from. He saw a boy munching on a piece of cheese. “ _There goes_ _Jinyoung,”_ he thought and rolled his eyes.

Jinyoung tugged Mark’s shirt and ran, dragging Mark’s body for a while until Mark decides to run on his own.

Mark didn’t know where Jinyoung would lead him. Jinyoung also didn’t know where he wanted to go. They just continued running like that for some minutes, being in the moment and being okay with not knowing what comes next, being kids.

 

***

 

**_ JINYOUNG’S CHEESE JOURNAL _ **

01.06.2017 (Wednesday)

_Blue (bleu) cheese: In the beginning, this was most likely discovered by accident_

_when cheeses were stored in the caves, and they developed mold._

_Someone decided to taste the cheese that others might have thought to be ruined,_

_and realized how exquisite the taste had become._

_An accident that was actually a precious discovery…_

It’s been exactly a year since I started writing here. At first, I was hesitant at the idea which was given by my English tutor, Mr. Im Jaebum. He said that I should keep a journal about anything I’m passionate about or something that I want to write about. He said that it would help me practice English in the written form. I just let his comment pass because I thought it was lame and old-fashioned. However, Mr. Jaebum asked Mark to give me this black notebook as a Christmas gift. He knew I couldn’t say no to Mark, him being my best friend at the Joyful Youth Protection Children’s Home.

I started writing a paragraph or two a day. With just simple sentences like “I got home safe today.” “The teacher was boring and I don’t like algebra that much.” “There is this new student who flirts with ---- and I don’t like it(?)“. Eventually, I got comfortable with writing down my thoughts and feelings, and then reading the entries when I feel down, confused, or bored.

So here I am, three years after, still writing while developing my English skills and even using smileys (example: ●ω●) once a while. Win-win.

Last year, I put inspiring quotes as opening of my entries. But this year, I want my love for cheese take over. I don’t know why but I’ve always loved cheese. ヽ(´▽｀)/ It is a wonderful gift from above.

Oh, there’s this incident today. Mark ordered cheese ramen for me. My heart unusually beat faster when he offered to put hot water so I won’t have to walk too far (extra 50 steps or so). I told him to do whatever he liked so he did. I couldn’t hide the smile on my face when he came back, especially when he had an ethereal aura because of the steam from the hot water.

 

What is happening with me?

 

 

01.16.2017 (Saturday)

_Caso Bolo Mellage: It is a combination of sheep, goat, and cow milk and aged for 2 years._

_This Spanish-style cheese has a mellow and naturally sweet flavor with a hint of caramel and Parmesan._

_This crumbles when it is cut. It shreds well and melts beautifully._

_Some kind of reminder that diversity brings beauty…_

 

I woke up to cluttering sounds in the kitchen. At first, I thought there was a burglar. But I figured that even the clumsiest of burglars won’t make as much fuss as the person in the next room. I knew who it could be, though.

And I was right. Apparently, it was Mark. At 5:00 in the morning. He brought baking supplies, welcomed himself in the house (he has a spare key), and started moving things to prepare and to mix the ingredients according to the “chocolate cake” recipe he searched on the Internet.        

This was the earliest time he came to my house years after getting into our foster families for high school. The Children’s Home where we came from sends the kids to cities near them after their 10th birthday to explore the real world. The caretakers arrange the necessary papers and negotiate with people to provide us with the best suitable environment. Mark and I got into the same neighborhood and we were just blocks away from each other’s houses.

“Mark? What?” I asked woozily, eyes still half-open and almost blinded by the bright fluorescent light. “Do you even know what time it is and what day is today?” I kept scratching my head out of frustration and confusion.

He quickly nodded and smiled, “Yes, it’s around 5AM and today’s Saturday.” He went back to mixing the butter and sugar as if it’s the most natural thing in the world to do at such hour and day.

I was about to head back to sleep and ignore all that happened when he pulled my wrist ┐(´д‘)┌ and led me to the counter. “Here,” he said as he handed the bowls of wet and dry ingredients. “Now, you continue the baking.”

I was dumbfounded enough to follow his order.

After minutes of silent and sleepy stirring, Mark cared enough to explain. “I woke up at 4AM today and thought of baking.” But his explanation wasn’t that much of an explanation, really. I knew it was a silly excuse for whatever he wanted to accomplish. Knowing and growing up with Mark, this somehow weird guy, it could be anything.

“All right. All right,” I said, still sleepy as any person would be on a Saturday morning. When the batter was done, I felt Mark’s finger wipe something off my cheek. For a moment, there was a tingling sensation and I couldn’t speak.

“Hah, you had batter on your cheek a while ago. But, being the good friend that I am, I wiped it off. You must be really really sleepy to not notice,” he said, laughing a bit.

I responded a few seconds late, as soon as I recovered from the mini-I-don’t-know-tingling-moment, “Well, it is Saturday and the sun hasn’t risen, Mark.” I gave him a weak smile as well.

After that, we put the pan in the over. Yes, we. Because he insisted on us holding one side of the pan. He held the right side while I held the left side. That’s the dorky Mark that I know.

Anyway, that is not really the point of this entry. What happened next is.

I can’t remember much but, somehow, I fell asleep on his shoulders. Trying to remember now, I think we watched a cartoon while waiting for the cake.

I didn’t have enough time to analyze the blush creeping to my cheeks and the loud booming beat in my chest when I woke up. Because of the smell of burnt cooking.

It turned out that we both fell asleep. I woke up first and slapped Mark’s cheek to wake him up, just like I always do in class.

“Ya!” I shouted while running to turn off the oven. Mark got to my side right away and opened the oven, revealing smoke and a pan containing a black slump that is a sad excuse for a cake.

Right then, Mark started to laugh out loud, with his gums and fangs exposed. The last time I remember him laugh like this was when we watched Running Man. His body was even trembling from the burst of laughter he was having. Soon enough, my laughter because of his outrageous laughter erupted out of me. We were like that for almost five minutes.

 

-

 

01.20.2017 (Wednesday)

_Kasseri: originated in Greece and was made of sheep milk and sometimes goat milk._

_It has a slightly tart flavor with a firm, slightly crumbly texture._

_There is also a cow milk version that uses cultures to make the flavor much like that of traditional sheep milk._

_A reminder that using something for another can work and learning new things that others can is possible…_

Adrenaline day. I can still feel my hand shaking as I write this.

I did my first backflip today! ≧▽≦ Of course, with the help of Mark.

It’s a school night but we managed to squeeze some time for this. Learning stunts is actually one of my frustrations but I try not to let Mark know because he is sooo good at it.

He was the one who suggested teaching me. “If ever we get trapped in a circus and we have to earn money by doing backflips to get out, I’ll teach you now how to do it so we could survive,” he reasoned after I expressed my puzzlement at his sudden tutoring offer. As expected, his reason seems too _Mark._

We went to the school gym after most of the students have gone home. It was just the two of us and my heart thumped ten times the normal from the thought of what will happen. Thoughts like getting injured and hitting my head somewhere.

Mark seemed to sense my fear vibe and put his arm around my shoulder. Then, he leaned in to whisper softly to my ear, “Don’t worry.”

“Hah, who’s worrying?” I said, trying to mask the dread slowly building up in me. I knew he wouldn’t believe it; I wouldn’t even believe me. He just smiled widely and went straight to teaching me.

I took a deep breath and tried hard to focus on the lesson. But, for some reason, it was difficult doing so when he was so close to me.

  * _Keep your feet shoulder width apart and never look at the ground._ Mark held my chin up when I looked down for a bit.
  * _When you takeoff don't crouch down below a 90 degree angle._ Mark adjusted my posture by pushing my back further down.
  * _Don't jump back, jump up!_ Mark demonstrated it once or twice. He was full of confidence and was even smiling when he took off the ground. I couldn’t help but feel a great sense of awe at that time.
  * _Keep your eyes focused forward on a spot slightly above your head level._ Mark exaggerated this one by running towards the gym’s uppermost bleacher and shouting “Remember me here! Just look at me!”



 

Moments later, I tried on my own. As expected, I failed a couple of times – losing the timing of the jump, forgetting to tuck my knees together, or not being able to flip at all – but he kept saying “encouraging” words like “dummy, get your head in the game!” “you know you can do it!” “push push work it out (with dance moves), Jinyoung!” The kind of encouraging Mark does, at least.

Soon enough, I was able to flip once, twice, and then thrice in a row.

I ran towards Mark and hugged him out of pure joy. “Yaaaay!” we shouted together and jumped into the night.

 

 

01.26.2017 (Tuesday)

_I had an unusual yet eye-opening dream this morning._ **O_O**

 

I found myself in a small room filled with three wooden table. I looked at my hands and feet; they were small, like when I was 8 years old. Reflected on the mirror beside me was my younger self.

It was like one of the scenes in “Alice in Wonderland”. There was a cake, a cup, and a plate with some yellow thing on it. I walked first towards the cake. It was a cheesecake; I knew even when I was meters away as it was my favorite flavor. Like in the book and movie, there was a sign that says "Eat Me". As the curious kid that I was, I took a bite. Immediately, notes and lyrics came out of my lips. I couldn't control them even if I put my hand on my mouth.

I went to the next table and found a cup with iced coffee in it. This world was modern and contained my favorite things. Ah, after all, it was my dream. I was still singing and humming loudly as I read the words "Drink Me" written on the paper in front of the cup. Without a second glance, I took the cup and drank the iced coffee in oneshot. I was brainfreezed for a moment but I was too relieved to notice because notes and lyrics weren't spouting out my mouth anymore.

And then, I walked towards the last table. It was a plate with what looked like a cheese on it. But the cheese was unlike any other - most of it was blonde colored with bits of dark brown, pink, and orange. It made me think of the colors of someone's hair. Right then, I looked at the card in front of the plate and read the label

 

"Yi En Cheese: LOVE ME".

 

The mirror to my right reflected the present me.

And I got awakened by the sound of my alarm clock.

 

Because of that, something’s been clearer to me…

 

I think I like “like” Mark. Or, worse(?), I might even be _in love_ with him.

 

01.29.2017 (Friday)

_Manteche_ _:_ _It_ _is a unique whole milk cheese. During production, while the cheese is still hot,_

_the Provolone is hand-shaped to enclose a half-pound block of unsalted sweet cream butter._

_While aging, the Provolone and butter pull the flavor from each other_

_resulting in a very distinctive and delicious cheese and butter._

_Manteche is recognized as an artisan cheese._

_One of my favorite kinds of cheese that reminds me of my favorite person…_

 

_Ten things I like/love about Mark_

  1. _He's always there. Really, always. Either physically or through texts and calls._
  2. _The way his fangs show up when he laughs_
  3. _He laughs at my joke, even just for the effort I put in_
  4. _His senseless (or sometimes well thought out that makes it seem out of this world) reasons_
  5. _The natural and not awkward feeling of having his arm around my shoulders_
  6. _His 5AM visits on Saturday mornings_
  7. _His snide yet witty remarks_
  8. _His mad but hidden (for most people except to me) rap skills_
  9. _The comfortable silence we have at the right time_
  10. _Hanging out at the park, playing on the swing and slides_



 

But, wait…

Jinyoung, what exactly is this entry?

I guess, it happened that in this journal, I developed not only my English skills but my feelings for him too…

 

>-<

 

-

 

01.30.2017 (Saturday)

_Parmesan_ _:_ _The_ _king of Italian cheeses, originated in the Reggio and Parma regions of Italy._

_Made from part-skim milk and aged over 10 months, it has a granular texture_

_and tastes sweet, buttery and nutty._

_Well known and well-loved by people._

_It was the first cheese I’ve tasted ever…_

After class yesterday, Mark handed me a small envelope with the words “Joyful Youth Protection Children’s Home” written on it. I opened it right away and discovered an invitation card for a soup kitchen activity, specifically a baking class activity.

“They want us to come and help out,” Mark said, excitement and longing evident in his voice. It’s been a while since we moved out of the children’s home. The time we spent there was nothing short of the warmth and fun any child could ask for.

It would be nice to come back and do something in return. So we did.

 

This morning, we set out to ride the earliest bus at the station. The sun was rising and its beams hit Mark’s beautiful face. For a moment, I got lost in the sight.

It was the sudden jerk of the bus that woke me up and his hand that protected me from being banged against the metal rod of the seat in front.

“Still sleepy?” Mark asked as he checked my forehead to make sure I was okay. He was especially nice today, I realize now as I write this.

“Ha ha” was all I could reply. The thought and realization from days ago that I am in love with him still hasn’t completely settled in my heart and mind.

We arrived at the home minutes later. The place was an exact replica of what it used to look like. There was the same wood sign that has the name of the home next to the front door. The white staircase was still intact despite the many pairs of feet that have walked and ran on it. The spacious garden at the back was kept pretty by the caretakers; the flowers were in full bloom and the grass has its healthiest green color.

The mothers waved at us and welcomed us in. We exchanged hugs and hellos and we were led to the kitchen where the supplies were out and ready.

It was quite a familiar scene. I remembered Mark and one of his 5AM visits.

The chocolate cake.

“Was the ‘baking’ we did a preparation for this?” I whispered to Mark as we put on our aprons. He just shrugged his shoulders in response.

           

I’m currently at my desk, scribbling these things away. Even though we are not knowledgeable in baking, we were able to help the caretakers today as they taught the kids (Mark and I included) how to bake. I attached a picture of the event in this page too. I, together with Mark, the kids, and the caretakers, took a picture in front of the home.

 

Memorable little things for today:

-s _pilt milk_

_-dusty flour_

_-children’s smiles_

_-caretaker’s laughter (laugh laugh laugh)_

_-lovely conversation while waiting for the cake to cook_

_-the sweet aroma of the cake_

_-Mark’s cute pout while mixing the ingredients._

 

What a literally and figuratively sweet day it is! (^_^)

 

-

 

02.15.2017 (Monday)

_LATEST CHEESE THAT I HAVE SEARCHED FOR AND TASTED!_

_Crescenza-Stracchino: It is a fresh rindless cheese made from whole cow's milk. It has a mild, milky flavor with a hint of tartness and a soft, creamy and spreadable texture. Originating in the Lombardy and Romagna regions of Italy, it was traditionally made only during the autumn and winter months as the cows descended from the pastures of these mountainous regions. The physical exertion of the cows increased the butterfat content of the milk, and the cooler temperatures were necessary for preserving the freshness of the cheese. In fact, the name Stracchino alludes to the tired (or “stracca”) cows after they travel up and down the mountains._

_There is something new to my life as well…_

 

_Cheese is love and so is Mark._

**He said he loves me too. (!!!)**

**Mark = best friend and boyfriend**

 

***

 

A day after Valentine’s Day, Mark went to Jinyoung’s house at 5AM again. By this time, Jinyoung wasn’t even surprised and he even went back to sleeping after letting his best friend in. He didn’t notice the milkshakes Mark was holding.

After getting settled in the living room, Mark went to Jinyoung’s bedroom and woke him up. He placed the cold shake next to Jinyoung’s right cheek. The latter got startled and slowly rose from his bed.

“What?” Jinyoung said in a soft, sleepy voice. Mark shoved the shake’s straw to his mouth. He sipped a bit and looked at Mark questioningly.

“Do you remember when we went to the Namgang River on New Year’s Day?” Jinyoung nodded slightly and Mark continued, “We attended the Jinju Namgang Yudeung Festival there. I learned that the festival originated from the lantern lighting custom used during the Jinjuseong Fortress Battle of the Imjinwaeran War as a military strategy to prevent Japanese troops from wading the Namgang River.”

Few minutes have passed since Mark came in and he was saying what sounded as gibberish to Jinyoung but was actual information.

“Uhh. Okay, so?” Jinyoung prodded.

“The floating lanterns that we let go on the river contained our goals for the month, right?” Again, Jinyoung nodded, wondering where this conversation would lead to. “I happened to follow your lantern and read your goals.”

 

_Jinyoung’s #January2017Goals_

___ Bake a cake_

___ Learn stunts_

___ Do something for the Joyful Youth Protection Children’s Home_

___ Confirm my feelings_

 

Jinyoung’s eyes started to widen as realization hits him.

“And just to be fair, I thought I should give you my February goal.” Mark handed a paper to Jinyoung that read: “Mark’s #February2017goal: Confess to Jinyoung” then he rapped these lines:

 

_내 고백은 나의 용기만을 기다려 (My confession just waits for my courage)_

_여전히 나는 소심한 바보지만 (Though I am still a timid fool)_

_수많은 밤을 새며 썼던 이 노래가 (I hope this song I wrote for countless nights)_

_나의 진심을 전해주길 원해 (Deliver my sincerity)_

_이어폰 한 쪽을 너의 손에 (Take one side of the earphone in your hand)_

 

Suddenly, Mark brought out an earphone and handed one to Jinyoung. Jinyoung took the right piece and pinched Mark’s cheek lightly.

 

“I love you, Jinyoung.”

“Me too. I love me too, Mark.”

“Jinyoung, you’re really silly.”

 

And without hesitation, Mark swiftly replaced the straw in Jinyoung’s mouth with his own lips.

**Author's Note:**

> probably the cheesiest fic I'll ever write lol  
> this was a gift to a fellow iGOT7 during a GOT7 santa exchange in aff. :)  
> hope you enjoyed reading! :)
> 
> stuff about cheese, back flip, and festival came from: http://www.foodreference.com/html/fbluecheese.html  
> http://eatwisconsincheese.com/wisconsin-cheese/cheesecyclopedia  
> www.wikihow.com/Do-a-Backflip  
> http://english.visitkorea.or.kr/enu/ATR/SI_EN_3_2_1.jsp?cid=697197


End file.
